


Such Great Heights

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drives Cas crazy with want until he has no choice but to pleasure himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend after we had a little discussion about Dean showing Castiel gay porn. I hope you like it, but if not that's alright too. : ) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Large black shadow wings fluttered as Castiel appeared on a motel bed, belonging at the moment to one Dean Winchester. He looked around, frantic, confused as to why he was alone. Their bags were there, and Castiel could smell their essences spread all around the one-room abode. 

His body was tingling; on fire. After Dean had showed him that strange movie of the two men fornicating, it was all he could think about. His normally dormant sex drive was now revved up like the impala. But he was trying to get it back into control, no thanks to Dean. 

No, the whole time they'd watched the video, Dean had been there. Hot wet tongue licking the shell of his ear, whispering to him. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" and "Gonna fuck you like that, my pretty angel." 

It made his vessel's skin crawl in pleasure. There was nothing he wanted more after that than to have Dean fuck him in that way. So that's why he had been like this for a week, away in heaven trying to keep his composure, feeling so dirty for his desire to have something sliding in and out of him hard.

And Cas had really tried to fix it - tried to cram his fingers up inside of himself and curl them until his body shuddered with pleasure and come spilled over his thighs. But it just wouldn't work. It didn't feel good enough for him, because he really wanted Dean. 

A tingling sensation started in his groin and he groaned, lying back on the bed and loosening his tie. His hand slipped down his chest and stomach, fingers dragging against the material of the white button-up shirt. He practically ripped it off along with his pants, kicking them down to the end of the bed with his shoes and socks. 

His cock was hard, throbbing and coming up to nudge just under his navel. "God," he muttered, thighs trembling and tingling. He pulled his knees up and let his feet sit flat on the bed, so his desperate pink hole was exposed.

His fingers dipped inside and he groaned loud, biting his bottom lip. It felt good, but not quiet good enough. He arched his hips up to allow his fingers to slide deeper, and he stuffed two more in, moaning at the sudden stretch of sensitive skin. 

After minutes of attempted and failed orgasm, he let his fingers slip out, slick with sweat. His hips hurt from bucking up against his fingers and he gave them a slow roll, hoping to work the kinks out. 

Still, he was hungry for more...hungry for something solid that could brush up against that place Dean had talked about hitting inside of him. "Gonna fuck you so hard, and hit that little bundle inside you, make you come so hard all over yourself..."

The thought made Castiel whimper and he knew that it would feel so good, if only he could touch it even just a little bit. He frantically tore off his trench coat and he unbuttoned his shirt as well, sliding it down his shoulders. 

When he heard a soft 'thud' he turned his head and smiled, reaching down to grab the silver knife from the floor. His fingers curved around the handle and he marveled at it, feeling the weight in his hand. He ran his thumb along it then finally he gave a mischievous smile. 

Laying back on the bed, he let the sharp edge of the blade slide against his skin. It made him shudder and his muscles rippled beneath pale skin. He let the blade slide against his thigh and it nicked the skin, fresh thick red blood dripping down the side. He whimpered and turned the blade in his hand, gripping the end of the handle nearest the blade tightly and nudging it against his hole. 

His lips fell open and his slick pink hole opened around the cool metal intrusion. "Ooh." He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, dark colors swirling behind his eyes. He could practically taste the pleasure of the cool knife sliding inside of him, thick and hard and weighty. It was longer than his fingers and the weight made it oh so much more delicious. 

Pushing it deeper, Castiel whimpered. That was deeper than he'd been able to push his fingers before, and it felt so new that it nearly hurt. But Cas didn't care for the pain, he arched his back and pressed his hips down, letting it fill him up. His toes instantly curled as he felt that spark inside of him, forcing his body to crackle with pleasure. 

That had to be it - it had to be that place that Dean had been talking about hitting inside of him until he was screaming. It didn't quite make him as wild as he thought it would, though. With a sigh he came to the conclusion that only Dean could sate him.

He slowly began to slide the handle out of him, shuddering at how the cold metal had turned hot inside of him. His supersonic angel hearing had betrayed him though, unable to hear the motel room door opening through the pleasured roar in his ears. 

But he did hear the duffel bag drop to the floor and his head snapped around, eyes looking up to meet Dean's. "Oh, oh my god."

Dean's mouth fell open and his eyes transfixed on the silver handle of the blade sliding out of his angelic friend. His tongue darted out to lick along his bottom lip and he practically shredded his three shirts off before he climbed onto the bed. 

He still hadn't looked away from Castiel's swollen, pink ass swallowing the handle up inside. "Fuck Cas," he murmured, reaching down to jerk the knife handle out of him. Cas gave a groan and let his head fall back, eyes shutting tightly again. "So goddamn hot." He pushed the handle back inside of his friend and let it slide in completely, handle disappearing down to the blade. 

Castiel gripped the sheets and keened, canting his hips up begging for more, silently. Dean smirked and slid the handle out before he slammed it inside of him again, tapping against the angel's tightly wound prostate. "Oh my, oh god," Cas chanted, his cock having already leaked a considerable amount of pre-come into his belly button but managing to spill out more. 

Dean only smirked and reached over, fingers dipping into his navel and smearing the clear liquid over Cas' finely muscled stomach. "So fucking hot, Cas. I bet you like this so much." He slammed the handle of the blade into his friend repeatedly, feeling him tense beneath him so delectably. "You fucking love it. Told you it would feel good. Damn it, getting me so hard."

He reached down to the front of his jeans and palmed the bulge forming there while he worked the handle in and out of the sweaty, horny angel in front of him. 

"Yes, oh my-" Castiel whined and twisted his hips away from Dean, but Dean chased them with the handle of the blade, slamming it into him. "Oh, oh Dean. Yes." He swallowed hard, arching his back and sitting up with the assistance of his hands behind him. He muttered something in Enochian that Dean didn't understand, but it still made him get harder.

Castiel's cock twitched and he groaned, body shuddering when he felt Dean hit that special place inside of him with a violent jerk and he bucked his hips up, come spraying over his stomach and chest. 

A quiet, innocent whimper left his lips and he stared up at Dean with big sweet blue eyes. "Oh Dean, Dean please." He gestured toward the angel blade and Dean smirked, pulling the handle out slowly, watching the drawn-out pleasure on Castiel's face. 

Cas collapsed back onto the pillow and groaned, legs still spread, come all messy on his torso. Dean took it upon himself to smear it with his fingers and he smirked, tracing a come-covered finger around Castiel's pouty, pretty lips. 

"Came so nice for me Cas," he teased, lips curling up in the corners. "So pretty when you came, making all those soft little angel noises for me." Cas just bit his lip and licked the bit of his essence off, wings unfurling and spreading wide in his relaxed state. 

The edge of Cas' dark wings tickled Dean's shoulder and he smiled, reaching out to touch the ruffled feathers. He was gentle, running his fingers through the soft black things and digging his fingers in to massage every once in a while. Castiel groaned and closed his eyes when Dean did such things. 

"You like it when people do that?" Dean bit his lip and Castiel curled his wings, letting them flutter and twitch a bit, tickling Dean's bare side.

He shook his head. "You're the first to touch them," he admitted. His eyes were still closed and his usually clenched jaw was relaxed, lips parted with soft puffing breaths coming out. But yes, he loved it when Dean touched his wings. They were the most sensitive part of his being. "The tops," he whispered, voice hoarse from moaning so much. "T-touch them." 

Dean did as his friend asked and Castiel moaned, head lolling to the side and exposing his neck. He took that as an invitation and put his lips on Castiel's neck, biting and sucking on the skin while he continued to pet at the top most part of his large wings. They were so soft, and felt nice on his fingertips. 

Eventually he pulled his lips away from Cas' neck and marveled at the dark hickey forming there. "Your wings are so soft," he complimented, feeling them curl and wrap around him affectionately. It made him smile and he sat up on Cas' hips, letting the shadows of wings tickle down his back until he decided that this was his favorite thing in the world.


End file.
